sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
D-Ream On Volume 1
:The correct spelling of this article is '''D:Ream On Volume 1'. It has been retitled here due to technical limitations.'' | length = 47:31 | label = Magnet Records / Warner Bros. Records | producer = D:Ream & Tom Frederikse for Pumphouse Sounds Inc. / FXU Management | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = World | next_year = 1995 | misc = }} D:Ream On Volume 1 is the debut album by Northern Irish pop/dance band D:Ream. It was released in late 1993 by Magnet Records label, distributed by Warner Music major, and managed by FXU Management. The album includes D:Ream's biggest hit single, "Things Can Only Get Better", which reached number one in the UK Singles Chart in 1994. Singles Many singles were released from the album – seven in total, with some of them being issued more than once. These included "U R the Best Thing" which stalled at number 72 in the UK Singles Chart on first release in July 1992. It was later re-issued in 1993 where it reached number 19 and again in 1994 where it peaked at number four. The biggest hit however was "Things Can Only Get Better" which on initial release in 1993 reached number 24, but on re-release in early 1994, peaked at number one in the UK charts. Other singles taken from the album were: "Unforgiven" (UK #29), the double A-sided "Star"/"I Like It" (UK #26), "Take Me Away" (UK #18) and "Blame It on Me" (UK #25). Commercial performance The album reached number 5 in the UK Albums Chart and remained on the UK charts for 37 weeks, spanning a chart run from October 1993 to November 1994. Track listing #"Take Me Away" – 3:42 (Peter Cunnah) #"U R the Best Thing" – 6:00 (Peter Cunnah) #"Unforgiven" – 4:21 (Peter Cunnah/Al Mackenzie) #"I Like It" – 4:27 (Peter Cunnah) #"Glorious" – 6:01 (Peter Cunnah/Al Mackenzie) #"So Long, Movin' On" – 5:10 (Peter Cunnah) #"Picture My World" – 5:39 (Peter Cunnah) #"Blame It on Me" – 3:43 (Peter Cunnah) #"Things Can Only Get Better" – 4:14 (Peter Cunnah/Jamie Petrie) #"Star" – 4:14 (Peter Cunnah) Personnel Musicians *Peter Cunnah – lead vocals and all instruments *Al Mackenzie – additional keyboards (track 9) *Tom Frederikse – additional piano (track 9); Hammond organ (track 8) *Gary Meek – Hammond organ, piano (track 9) *Brian Cox – piano (track 10) *Wendon Davis – congas (tracks 8, 10) *Rain Shine – original piano (track 8) *Mark Roberts – additional drums (track 7) *Neville Young – synth drums (track 9) *Time – media (track 2) *Gaetan – additional programming (tracks 6–7) *Gerry Ruddock – trumpet (track 6) Additional vocalists *Liliana Chacian – voice, spoken in Portuguese (track 5) *Linda Duggan – background vocals (tracks 1, 3–4, 8) *Jamie Petrie – background vocals (tracks 8–9) *Donna Gardier – background vocals (tracks 6–7) *Peter Crooner – background vocals (track 9) *Greta Gront – erotic noises (tracks 3, 6, 9) *Kathleen Pearson-Thomas – background vocals (track 9) *Dylis Duku – background vocals (track 9) *Delphi Newman – background vocals (track 9) *D'Borah Asher – background vocals (track 2) Production *3M – recording equipment @ Aosis Studios *'T'Sound – mixing device at Roundhouse Studios Staff *FXU – management *Mark Beder – contacts and info *Simon Fowler – photography *An Artificially Sweetened Sleeve – sleeve Release details References External links * www.d-ream.net: D:Ream's Official Website * Discogs: D:Ream's detailed bio-discography with links to all their releases * Discogs: D:Ream On Volume 1 album details, with links to all related performers * EveryHit.com: UK Top 40 Database * Paul Gambaccini, Tim Rice, Jonathan Rice (1995), British Hit Singles, Guinness Publishing Category:1993 debut albums Category:D Ream albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums